Heart
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Algunas veces lo que podría haber sido el final, "¡Ron es idiota!", no es más que un nuevo comienzo y lo que pensabas que acabaría contigo no iba a ser sino lo que terminaría por completarte. En este tipo de situaciones lo mejor es dejarse llevar porque cuando la cabeza y el corazón entran en conflicto, ¿qué es lo que se encargará de ponerte en el camino correcto?
1. Chapter 1

**Heart**

Hermione no podía creerse lo que le había dicho Ron y mucho menos que aún fuera capaz de encontrar algo más desagradable para decirle, ¿pedirle ayuda con la segunda prueba?, cuando se encontró sin defensa alguna al dejarle claro que Krum no le preguntó nada sobre Harry. Había que tener valor para hablar de pedirle ayuda cuando eso mismo es lo que hacía siempre Ron cuando se encontraba con algún ejercicio que no era capaz de solucionar, lo que era siempre, y por no ser capaz de elaborar sus redacciones. Pero no, ahora resultaba que ella era tan idiota para ayudar voluntariamente a un rival de Harry porque sí.

_¡Ron es idiota!_

A pesar de la contundencia de su afirmación, y de saber que ella no tenía ninguna culpa en toda esta situación sino que era el propio Ron quien se había formado una absurda historia de, de qué, ¿celos? Era tan absurdo pensarlo como el decirlo en voz alta pues no tenía motivo alguno para tenerlos ya que podría haberla invitado al baile desde un principio pero no, pensó en ella como una chica a última hora como si fuera a estar a su disposición siempre que le apeteciera como si no tuviera vida propia. La tenía y había sido invitada incluso por un campeón del Torneo… aunque fuera Krum con el que le costaba paciencia y más el poder tener una mínima conversación comprensible. Es que su opinión acerca de Krum no había cambiado a pesar de la invitación pero sería de mal gusto, mala educación o, simplemente, hipócrita el estar con él mostrándose como realmente se sentía pero, claro está, igual lo era comportarse como si no lo pensase. Mejor le habría ido si Neville se lo hubiera pedido antes de que lo hubiera hecho Krum y nada de esto habría sucedido pues, ¿qué mal podría haber pasado? Ni que le importase que Parkinson se burlara de ella tachándola como la novia de Neville como había hecho acusando a Parvati de estar enamorada de él solo por haberle defendido.

_Para de llorar, Hermione―_ se recriminó la propia muchacha sin lograrlo.

Había abandonado la zona de baile, incluso el Gran Comedor, para dirigirse a una zona aislada de la multitud para hundirse, por fortuna no literalmente, en mitad de los escalones ocultando el rostro bañado de lágrimas entre sus piernas mientras se cubría con ambos brazos. Fue por esto mismo que no le había podido escuchar acercarse hasta ella salvo cuando lo tenía encima y su presencia casi parecía haberla llegado a tocar físicamente. Al alzar el rostro le ofreció la imagen más deplorable y patética que podía haber formado… y a la última persona a quien debería habérsela mostrado. Draco Malfoy. ¿Es qué sus desgracias no iban a tener fin?

_Genial, es justo lo que me merezco en estos momentos. Que Malfoy me ofrezca una retahíla de sus insultos cuando solo con que me mire mal con una de sus miradas cargadas de desprecio sería suficiente para destrozarme por completo―_ pero algo iba mal, una manera de decirlo, porque Malfoy seguía en silencio, y tiempo para insultarla tuvo de sobra, y su mirada, aquellos ojos acerados, no tenía nada que ver con la que habitualmente le destinaba sino que parecía más bien…_―. ¿Malfoy?_

Apoyó una mano sobre el escalón inclinándose sobre Hermione confundiendo aún más a la pobre muchacha que no estaba para tratar de comprender sucesos incomprensibles y nada habituales incluso para el slytherin.

―¿Malf…?

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron exageradamente cuando sintió los labios de Malfoy cubrir los suyos propios interrumpiéndola al hablar pero no tardaron, para su sorpresa, en cerrarse al dejarse llevar por las agradables sensaciones que aquel beso le proporcionaban incluso viniendo de alguien como Malfoy o, tal vez, precisamente por venir de su parte. Agarrándole del cuello alzado de su túnica lo atrajo contra su cuerpo mientras, con cuidado, se reclinaba contra los escalones por muy incómoda que semejante posición fuera para su espalda. Afortunadamente Malfoy no la aplastaba con su cuerpo sino que se mantenía apoyado sobre una de sus manos para evitarlo.

Hermione no se atrevía a pararse a pensar si realmente Draco Malfoy la había empezado a besar y ella, en lugar de apartarlo disgustada había hecho todo lo contrario, acercándolo para poder besarlo con más intensidad. Y no quería parar ahí. Sus piernas se habían separado, todo lo que su vestido le permitía, para dejar sitio a Malfoy que se situó entre ellas pegando cierta parte de su anatomía contra la de Hermione. No, en verdad no quería parar aquí.

―¡Malfoy!― pudo susurrar Hermione cuando los besos de Malfoy rodaron por su cuello mientras ella alzaba su pelvis para restregarse contra la entrepierna del slytherin y suspirar al sentir el duro contacto de una prominente erección.

Los besos de Malfoy se deslizaron por la clavícula de Hermione, dejando un par de ligeros mordiscos en el hueso que quedaba marcado, para descender por el generoso escote llegando a besar ambos pechos antes de abandonarlos al separarse del cuerpo de la joven gryffindor. Sin la presencia del cuerpo de Malfoy sobre ella Hermione podía apoyarse con ambas manos sobre los escalones para poder acomodarse mucho mejor y poder ver qué era lo que haría, o le haría para ser más exactos, Malfoy. Tragando sonoramente lo vio acariciarle las piernas por encima de la tela añil y su sucesión de volantes que nacían en la cintura y alcanzaban hasta llegar apenas unos centímetros antes de tocar el suelo ocultándole los zapatos a juego con el color de su túnica.

La lengua de Hermione asomó ligeramente entre sus labios para recorrer su superficie y humedecerlos sin perder de vista como Malfoy introdujo sus manos por debajo de su vestido rozándole la piel desnuda de sus piernas. No podía creerse que le estuviera permitiendo hacer todo esto pero, al mismo tiempo, tampoco podía imaginarse deteniéndole porque esto era lo que quería, y saber qué le ofrecería a continuación. No tuvo que esperar mucho, ni tampoco fue muy difícil de averiguar, cuando aquellos finos dedos se cerraron sobre el elástico de sus braguitas para empezar a bajárselas con tortuosa lentitud, aunque esto le permitió alzarse lo suficiente para permitirle bajárselas del todo. No volvió a verlas.

Hermione podía sentir la fuerza de los latidos de su corazón golpearle el pecho y se preguntaba si Malfoy podía ser capaz de escucharlo también. Su error fue el alzar la vista porque se encontró con aquellos intensos ojos que, en lugar de frialdad como podía uno esperarse debido a su color gris acerado, le provocaba una penetrante sensación de calor por todo su cuerpo cuyo epicentro, como no podía ser de otra forma, manaba de su sexo que sentía húmedo y caliente. Sin romper el contacto visual Malfoy empezó a apartarle las piernas haciendo que la túnica se le fuera subiendo exponiéndose centímetro a centímetro hasta que, para decepción de los dos, quedó colgando de sus rodillas interrumpiendo el show pero Hermione reaccionó de inmediato arremolinando la túnica en su cintura para poder superarlas pero justo antes de lograrlo Malfoy la detuvo apoyando una mano sobre una de las rodillas decidiendo que así ya estaba bien para lo que ambos tenían en mente que iba a suceder.

De labios de Hermione brotó un tembloroso gemido al sentir como Malfoy delineó el contorno de su sexo con la punta de su lengua para terminar sobre su clítoris al que lamió antes de atrapar entre sus labios para chupárselo mientras le introdujo su dedo corazón bien cubierto de la humedad presente en su sexo. Nunca antes, en toda su vida, había sentido algo como esto y no podía evitar pensar si su cuerpo no podría resistirlo del todo. Su respiración fue haciéndose cada vez más trabajada, más intensa al aumento del ritmo de penetración de aquel dedo al que pronto se unió el índice que no solo se introducían en su sexo sino que se frotaban contra el interior de sus paredes hasta llegar a rozarle una zona que a punto estuvo de llevarla hasta su clímax allí mismo. No obstante le resultaba imposible olvidarse de aquella boca y lengua que lamía y succionaba no solamente los labios de su sexo sino su hipersensibilizado clítoris. No le extrañaba que pudiera llegarse al orgasmo con solo trabajarse el clítoris porque estas sensaciones no tenían parangón.

Sintió el rubor en sus mejillas cuando emitió un gemido de protesta en el momento que la boca y los dedos de Malfoy se retiraron de su sexo pero pronto fue ahogado con los labios del slytherin besándola nuevamente aunque, en esta ocasión, lo hacía con un sabor diferente y que Hermione reconoció como el suyo propio. El llegar a saborearse a sí misma en la boca de Malfoy, si cabe, la puso aún más excitada y de ahí que se hubiera atrevido a llevar sus manos a la entrepierna del slytherin donde se encontró el bulto que se estaba restregando contra ella. Únicamente era un muchacho de catorce años, ni siquiera había cumplido los quince, ¿cómo era posible entonces que tuviera algo tan grande entre sus piernas?

_Tal vez lo de sierpe no era por la casa en la que había sido enviado en Hogwarts―_ pensó Hermione desvergonzadamente mientras relamía la lengua de Malfoy al deslizarse contra la suya.

A pesar de ser Malfoy quien se encontraba sobre Hermione a ella no le costó mucho el cambiar las tornas, sobre todo por la permisividad por parte del slytherin que la dejó entre sus piernas con sus manos firmemente presionadas contra su torso. Todo sin abandonar aquella boca, aquellos labios, que la llevaban al éxtasis y que la hicieron recordar cómo estuvo a punto de alcanzarlo recientemente gracias al buen hacer bocal y manual por parte de Malfoy. Sí, lo había hecho tan bien que Hermione no podía sino tratar, no solo de devolverle el favor, sino de superarle pues, hablando claro, ella era Hermione Granger y siempre tenía que ser la mejor en todo lo que se propusiera. Tanto como se tratase de los estudios como de sexo.

Los labios de Hermione dejaron atrás los de Malfoy besando su camino mientras bajaba por su cuerpo aunque con la práctica totalidad del mismo cubierto por aquella túnica le permitió centrar su atención en el objetivo que ya tenía fijada de antemano. Y hablando de manos, estas ya le habían apartado la túnica y desabrochado el pantalón que llevaba por debajo bajándole la cremallera y liberando lo que, como bien había supuesto, la _sierpe_ del slytherin.

Hermione acercó su mano tentativamente hacia el miembro erecto de Malfoy cerrando sus dedos alrededor y moviéndola a lo largo mientras tragaba sonoramente sin poder apartar la mirada del sexo del slytherin hasta que la profunda respiración de este la hizo mirarle a la cara. ¿Habría mostrado ella esa misma anticipación en su rostro? Sí, sabía muy bien como se había sentido antes de que Malfoy le comiera el coño y por tanto sabía por lo que estaba pasando en estos momentos. Así que decidió no hacerse esperar por más tiempo.

Era su primera vez, por poco no había sido también su primer beso pero en comparación de cantidad y calidad estaba claro que los de Malfoy ganaban por goleada, pero en verdad era su primera vez practicando una mamada y aunque los nervios la agobiaban era consciente de que irónicamente, si te parabas a pensar en ello, resultaba algo de lo más natural pues solo era sexo y había sido practicado desde el principio de los tiempos. Aún así trató de actuar tomando como base lo que sí sabía y había practicado anteriormente… aunque no fuera estrictamente sexo.

Su mano se apartó para dejar a su lengua lamerle el miembro en toda su longitud desde la base hasta la punta. No pudo evitar relamerse de gusto antes de continuar lamiéndosela de igual manera que se había tomado los polos desde siempre. Era de entender que dicho gesto pudiera verse provocador y una fantasía para la gran mayoría de los hombres pues con solo recordar esos inocentes momentos, comparándolos con el momento actual, la hacían ruborizarse de la vergüenza por haber actuado de esa manera en público. La manera en que se metía la punta en la boca, atrapada entre sus labios, y la hacía girar mientras se frotaba contra la punta de su lengua. Si bien aquí no podía ponerse a darle vueltas a Malfoy sí podía hacerlo con su lengua mientras se la succionaba con intensidad usando los labios. Todo sin dejar de mover su mano a lo largo de su miembro. Por los ahogados gemidos que se le escapaban a Malfoy estaba claro que no estaba nada mal para su primera vez.

_Ya sabes lo que suele decirse, Hermione. ¡Al centro y para adentro!_

―¡JODER!― maldijo Malfoy cuando Hermione se metió una gran porción de su miembro en la boca para ponerse a chuparla con profundos movimientos de succión―. No puedo creerme… ¡qué bien se siente!

Debía ser la chica más extraña del mundo para llegar a ruborizarse por aquel comentario en lugar de por estar practicándole una felación pero a partir de aquí el rubor no abandonó el rostro de Hermione ni siquiera cuando le devolvió el beso a Malfoy y antes de que la acomodase contra su pecho, bien abierta de piernas, para sentarse sobre él de manera que el miembro erecto del slytherin se introdujo sin dificultad alguna en la humedad de su sexo. Las sensaciones resultaban tan intensas y agradables que cuando sintió aquel punzante dolor a punto estuvo de despertar a los muertos con su grito si no hubiera sido porque Malfoy le cubrió la boca con su mano mientras con la otra le proporcionaba cierto consuelo acariciándole el vientre para que se calmase. Se notaba que no era él a quien habían roto pero pronto el dolor fue quedando a un lado gracias a esos pequeños besos que Malfoy le estaba dejando en su camino por la mandíbula de Hermione hasta que, girando su rostro, alcanzó nuevamente sus labios. Sin saber muy bien cuándo ocurrió Hermione había empezado a moverse y el dolor fue dejando paso a una nueva sensación de placer.

Tal vez no se acercase ni por asomo pero Malfoy tampoco es que estuviera en un lecho de rosas con los escalones clavándosele mientras trataba de acompañar los movimientos de Hermione al tiempo que la besaba, le acariciaba los pechos, llegando a descubrírselos para alegría de su boca que no tardó nada en lanzarse a saborearlos y por último estaba su otra mano añadiendo placer frotando no solo la frontera entre ambos sexos sino atacando sin piedad el clítoris de la gryffindor.

Y entonces Hermione se encontraba cara a cara con Malfoy moviéndose de tal manera que únicamente podía describirse como "cabalgándole" con sus pechos al aire y sus gemidos de placer como grito de batalla mientras las manos del slytherin la agarraban por sus nalgas afianzando cada uno de aquellos embates con los que se clavaba el miembro de Malfoy hasta el fondo.

En verdad la escalera, con aquellos escalones de piedra, no era el mejor lugar para una sesión de sexo salvaje pero tampoco es que hubiera sido algo previsto o buscado sino que se dio tal cual como se lo encontraron. Por lo menos en el caso de Hermione no se iba a destrozar la espalda contra los escalones al apoyarse contra un codo mientras se agarraba al cuello de Malfoy con su otra mano sin tener la fuerza de apartar la mirada de aquellos intensos ojos acerados que relampagueaban con cada nueva envestida en la que se introducía por completo dentro de ella haciéndola gemir y jadear sin descanso. Podía sentir sus músculos cerrarse contra el sexo de Malfoy al final de cada embate cuando se detenía por unos eternos instantes en su interior para luego continuar penetrándola sin perder de vista el objetivo final. El clímax que estaba germinando dentro de ellos y al que faltaba muy poco para que explotase sin posibilidad alguna de escape.

Una envestida más… solo una más y…

―Ahí… ahora…

… estaba ahí mismo, podían sentir aquella fuerza imparable desbordar sus muros dispuesta a arrasar con todo…

―… sí,… me vengo… ¡me vengo, Draco!

Aquello fue imparable.

―¡Joder, Hermione!

Sus cuerpos estallaron con la intensidad de un _Incendio_ y el brillo de un _Lumos Maxima_ cuando el clímax desbordó sus cuerpos.

Sintió como si se quedase sin aire en los pulmones, con estos ardiéndole, mientras todo su cuerpo se estremecía por completo sin que pudiera hacer algo por evitarlo o detenerlo. Lo único que pudo hacer fue cubrirse la mirada con un brazo mientras dejaba fluir aquellas intensas sensaciones para poder lograr controlarse.

Hermione se encogió sobre sí misma luego de haber sido derribada por la fuerza de aquel su primer orgasmo que a punto estuvo de quebrarla completamente. Su mano se encontraba escondida entre sus piernas más que empapada de sus jugos que brotaban siguiendo los ahogados gemidos que aún ansiaban escapar de los labios fuertemente apretados de la muchacha.

_¿Qué ha sido esto?―_ se preguntó Hermione incapaz de fiarse de su propia voz por miedo a que la traicionase de alguna manera_―. ¿Puede saberse cómo ha ocurrido esto?_

A pesar de que las cortinas cerradas impedían que viera lo que había fuera de su cama, Hermione tenía clavada su mirada en las figuras dormidas, porque así lo estaban al permanecer en silencio para ver si escuchaba algo por miedo a que alguna de sus compañeras pudiera estar despierta y hubiera escuchado… lo que fuera que hubiera dicho o cualquier sonido emitido por Hermione cuando alcanzó su clímax. Porque sí, hubo un clímax alcanzado pero no había sido cosa de dos sino que fue solamente ella y su mano. Una vez más se ruborizó por un pensamiento más que por las acciones que había realizado.

_Fue un sueño… digo, una fantasía… no, una pesadilla. ¡Sí, eso mismo fue! Una pesadilla… húmeda… ¡mierda!_

Hermione cogió su varita de debajo de su almohada y realizó un _Tergeo_ para limpiarse y un _Sequía_ para secarse el pijama. Aún no podía creerse lo que había sucedido. ¿Cómo podía haber pasado de estar enfadada con Ron, por los sucesos en el baile de Navidad, a tener un orgasmo mientras dormía por culpa de un sueñ…, no, de una pesadilla húmeda con Malfoy? Se suponía que de tener algo semejante debería haber sido, por lo menos, con su pareja en el baile, ¿no? Eso habría sido lo más lógico.

_No puedes hablar de lógico y Malfoy en la misma frase, Hermione. Vale, puedo admitir que se veía menos imbécil que de costumbre con esa túnica de terciopelo con su cuello alzado haciéndole ver… bueno, como el chico malo que es… ¡¿acabas de pensar seriamente eso, Hermione?! Con pensamientos como este no me vengas ahora a quejarte por lo que sueñas o dejes de soñar, señorita. Sí, es cierto que en ningún momento durante el baile te miró mal o se burló de ti pero… me miró en alguna que otra ocasión y, bueno, parecía prestarme más atención que a su pareja aunque, seamos sinceros, ¿quién no lo haría si tuviera de pareja a Parkinson? La ardilla con cara de perro y más densa que un trol conmocionado, ¡ja!_

Hermione se quedó completamente paralizada tratando dejar que el paso del tiempo se llevara aquel último pensamiento de su parte porque solamente había sido una pequeña burla y nada más, ¿verdad? Sí, nada más que devolverle una pizca de todas las burlas que había recibido de parte de Pansy. No, para nada podía tratarse de… ¡¿celos?!

_Oh, Merlín, no. Por favor, no._

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
><strong>END<strong>or**Fin**  
>― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―<p>

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling, quien no está tecleando nada de esto, es la poseedora de este gran y rico universo de Harry Potter… e incluso de una enorme parte de este fic al concurrir por sus libros -.-U ¿y qué me queda para mí? **¡El Dramione!** Bueno, supongo que no está tan mal entonces, ¿verdad?

El título, ¿y algo más?, lo elegí al encontrarme en estos días escuchando, sin parar rayando en lo obsesivo pues es lo que me sucede cuando encuentro algo que me gusta, la música de **"The Pretty Reckles"** y debo decir que me gusta, aunque soy fácil de convencer -.-U Sí, solo es una palabra pero como la elegí por su canción pues…

Nos leemos.^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Heart**

Malfoy no había sido capaz de volver a dormirse y aunque se negaba el motivo para ello era consciente de que temía volver a tener un sueño como el que lo había despertado con sus pantalones mojados y sujeto a la erección que aún presentaba entre sus piernas. Cierto, ni siquiera había sido capaz de negarse excusándose con que hubiera sido una fantasía o una pesadilla. A su pesar, ¿para qué iba a perder el tiempo en negarse a sí mismo lo que había sido realmente?

Para su sorpresa, a pesar de la naturaleza del sueño y de las horas que se pasó en vela, a la mañana siguiente no se encontraba cansado o con ganas de dormir aunque eso no quería decir que estuviera bien. No, no lo hacía porque, aunque no lo buscase porque para qué hacerlo, el recuerdo de aquel sueño le volvía de vez en cuando sobre todo ante el conocimiento de que en el Gran Comedor, durante el desayuno, se encontraría con ella. Con Hermione.

¿Estaría ya allí, sentada a la mesa de Gryffindor? Lo único que tenía que hacer era levantar la mirada de su plato y averiguarlo. Tampoco era para tanto pues no sería la primera vez que la miraba a su mesa… ¿en serio no lo era? Tal vez sí pudiera haber algún problema pero, si alguien le preguntase, siempre podía soltar alguna que otra burla contra los gryffindor pues sus compañeros de casa eran fáciles de convencer.

Como echaba de menos algo de whisky de fuego en estos momentos pero lo mejor era no esperar más y terminar con esto cuanto antes. ¿Qué podía ir mal?

_¡PUES TODO, MALDITO IDIOTA!―_ se maldijo el propio Malfoy.

No podía haber pasado nada peor que justo en el momento en que alzó la vista para comprobar si Hermione se encontraba sentada a su mesa descubrió que sí, estaba sentada, ¡y levantando la vista para mirar en dirección a la mesa de Slytherin! Sus miradas se encontraron de inmediato y fue como si se hubieran quedado pegadas porque ninguno de los dos parecía ser capaz de apartarla. Claro que lo peor no había sido eso. No, porque siempre tenía que haber algo peor que lo peor que uno podía llegar a pensar o imaginarse. Y en este caso lo peor fue que, sin saber de dónde salió, el rubor encendió las mejillas de los dos jóvenes unido a un único y letal pensamiento.

**"¡LO SABE!"**

No sabían cómo o por qué pero de alguna manera el otro sabía lo que le había sucedido esta noche, para mortificación de ambos. La sola idea de tener que estar en la misma aula asignatura tras asignatura les cerraba la boca del estómago negándoles el alimento. Afortunadamente estaban en plenas vacaciones de Navidad por lo que aún tenían sus buenos días para poder evitarse mientras trataban de olvidar ese sueño en lo más profundo de sus mentes y hacer como si nunca se hubiera dado. Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Por alguna extraña razón, que se les escapaba, cada vez que se dirigían a un destino terminaban por cruzarse, lo suficientemente cerca para ser consciente de la presencia, y mirada, del otro.

Hermione reaccionaba tan mal, ¿es qué sus mejillas no podían tener un interruptor para apagarlas?, que incluso Ron, quien se había mostrado de lo más comedido tras su bronca con Hermione tras el baile de Navidad, empezaba a señalarle su extraña actitud y pronto dejaría de funcionar las miradas de advertencia que Hermione lograba dirigirle para que cambiase de tema o olvidase lo que había visto en su rostro. Ciertamente no podían seguir así porque no se atrevía siquiera a imaginarse lo que podría ser cuando reanudasen las clases. Lo más seguro es que se retrasaría en todas las asignaturas que compartía con Malfoy porque se ruborizaría de tal manera que con tanta sangre en el rostro estaría desmayándose de continuo. No, no podía permitirse verse afectada en sus estudios por un absurdo sueño… fantasía… ¡pesadilla! y, sobre todo, por Draco Malfoy.

Por casualidades del destino, si es que alguno de ellos pudiera llegar a creer en algo semejante, Malfoy se encontraba en la misma zona, apenas a unos metros, en donde Hermione le había enfrentado y propinado una sonora bofetada el año pasado con amenaza de varita incluida cuando trozo de papel, a primera vista llevado por el viento, chocó contra su brazo quedando presionado contra él. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que había magia detrás y que se trataba de un mensaje dirigido expresamente para él cuando cogió aquel papel y se lo quitó de encima como la molestia que aparentaba ser y, yendo en dirección en contra al viento que soplaba en ese momento, con un giro de lo más acrobático volvió a pegarse contra el slytherin. No era muy sutil que digamos.

**"Debemos vernos."**

¿Y ya estaba? Para que luego dijesen que es la bruja más inteligente y toda esa publicidad gratuita porque de serlo, ¿no habría señalado el lugar del encuentro? Claro que también podía ser que si no recibía respuesta no había necesidad de indicar lugar alguno y si había respuesta pues sería el propio Malfoy quien decidiera el lugar.

―Sabelotodo…― farfulló Malfoy mientras usaba su pluma para escribir en la nota de Hermione.

Con un toque de varita y un ligero soplo de aliento la nota se retorció hasta adoptar la forma de un pajarillo que salió volando al encuentro de Hermione. Malfoy no pudo sino sonreír orgulloso ante la diferencia en que ambas notas habían sido enviadas quedando bien claro que la suya tenía mucha más calidad.

Hermione no se había sentido más nerviosa en su vida, y eso que desde que entró en Hogwarts al año de descubrir que era una bruja no había pasado año en que sus nervios fueran puestos a prueba, ni siquiera días antes cuando entró en el Gran Comedor para el baile de Navidad del brazo del campeón por parte del instituto de Durmstrang Viktor Krum. No, desde ese sueño, fantasía… ¡pesadilla! Hermione había alcanzado un nuevo grado de nerviosismo que estaba alcanzando su cenit en estos momentos mientras esperaba por si Malfoy le respondía a su nota. Pero los nervios no se habían debido solo a la respuesta en sí sino a que la había estado esperando junto a sus dos amigos. Cuando se imaginó teniendo que darles algún tipo de explicación los nervios la amenazaban con dejarla sin habla, lo que emporaría la situación, pero por suerte usó su perfecto as en la manga: el querer adelantar algo de estudio en la biblioteca. Casi podría decirse que por arte de magia sus dos amigos recordaron tener algo que hacer y que lamentaban, por mucho que aquello no hubiera quien se lo creyese, tener que dejarla estudiar por su cuenta. Si no fuera porque Hermione necesita tenerlos apartados para recibir tranquila la nota se habría sentido molesta por la actitud de esos dos.

A pesar de encontrarse en la biblioteca, cuyas puertas siempre se mantenían cerradas, Hermione captó el vuelo de un pajarillo de papel y en verdad dio gracias por haberse librado de sus dos amigos porque no había excusa lo suficientemente creíble para poder hacerles creer que dicha nota voladora no tenía nada que ver con Malfoy por mucho que este fuera el único que conocían que podía enviar las notas con la forma de un pájaro de papel. ¿Podía saberse en qué estaba pensando ese idiota?

―Presumido…― murmuró Hermione cogiendo el pajarillo de papel y ocultándolo tras su libro abierto.

El que su nota hubiera regresado no quería decir que Malfoy le haya respondido sino que escribió algo en el papel y conociéndole podía ser cualquier barbaridad de las suyas. No, no podía ser eso. Recordaba perfectamente su rostro cuando sus miradas se encontraron en el comedor. Por mucho que Hermione no encontrase respuesta alguna para ello no quería decir que se hubiera equivocado en su suposición acerca de que Malfoy, por algún motivo, sabía lo que le había pasado. Sabía lo del sueño, fantasía… ¡pesadilla! Con darle vueltas a la cabeza lo único que iba a lograr sería perder el tiempo y nada más. Tranquilizando su respiración para calmarse Hermione abrió la nota y se encontró con que en verdad se trataba de una respuesta válida de parte de Malfoy con un lugar y una fecha.

―Muy bien, es una cita…― se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho―. ¡No en ese sentido!

―――――

Hermione estaba nerviosa, en el buen sentido de la palabra y no por quien estaba esperando, de eso último estaba más que segura, y el que no se pudiera estar quieta, dando vueltas por el lugar, daba fe de ello. Por lo menos tenía buenas vistas con las que tratar de distraer su atención aunque el ver los terrenos de Hogwarts desde la torre de Astronomía en lugar de apaciguarla no hacía más que dar rienda a una serie de pensamientos. ¿Cómo se le había llegado a ocurrir a Malfoy este lugar de encuentro? Pues no podía decirse que fuera un sitio al que acudieran muy a menudo, por lo menos en comparación con muchos otros en el castillo, debido a las pocas horas de clase que poseía su asignatura. La hora era más comprensible aunque le sacaba de quicio el tener que estar fuera de la torre de Gryffindor a horas indebidas… ¿por qué esto le sonaba de algo? Sí, había algo en todo esto que le resultaba terriblemente familiar y le irritaba que no pudiera ser capaz de recordar de que se trat… ¡Lo había recordado! El rostro de Hermione palideció de tal manera que Malfoy a su lado parecería como si estuviera completamente moreno de tomar el sol durante todo el verano.

―¿Cómo he podido ser tan idiota?― se recriminó Hermione dando vueltas en el sitio mientras se tiraba de los rizos nerviosísima―. Se trata del primer engaño que conociste de Malfoy, Hermione, ¿cómo se te ha podido olvidar algo tan malvado, tan ruin, vil, infame y todos sus sinónimos existentes?

En primer curso Malfoy había citado a Harry a un duelo de magos a medianoche en el salón de los trofeos pero nunca se presentó al ser una elaborada, más bien simple, trampa por su parte para hacer que Filch los atrapara y hacer que lo expulsase junto a Ron como su padrino del duelo.

_¡Esa maldita sierpe!―_ el rostro de Hermione evidenciaba su gran malestar actual.

Había descubierto la manera de arreglar toda esta situación entre ellos dos incluso antes de poder aclarar qué era lo que sucedía entre ellos. ¡Iba a hacer que la expulsasen de Hogwarts!

―No, no creo que Malfoy…― pero no tardó en escuchar el sonido de pasos subiendo por las escaleras de la torre que resultaban ser el único camino existente. La salida estaba bloqueada y lo único que le quedaba a Hermione era una caída libre que no era ninguna solución posible―. Oh, van a expulsarme… después de todo van a expulsarme por culpa del primer engaño de Malfoy. Por un engaño de primer año.

Apenas le quedaba tiempo para una última protesta por su parte cuando una figura emergió de las escaleras perdiendo las últimas sombras que ocultaban su identidad y mostrándose como…

―¡Malfoy!― no pudo evitar gritar Hermione entre aliviada y enfadada al ver el rostro imperturbable del slytherin.

El muchacho torció el gesto molesto, y confuso, por aquel recibimiento por parte de Hermione.

―¿Podrías gritar un poco más alto, Granger? Me parece que no has despertado a todos los fantasmas de Hogwarts― le replicó con su tono más sarcástico―. No sé para qué molestarnos en encontrarnos en un lugar aislado si te vas a poner a gritar de manera que Filch y ese bicho de gata suya serían capaces de encontrarnos incluso dormidos.

Hermione tuvo la decencia de ruborizarse ligeramente avergonzada por su reacción. Sobre todo por la parte de sentirse aliviada de que fuera Malfoy el que había emergido de las escaleras aunque, afortunadamente, logró controlar ese absurdo impulso que sufrieron sus pies en un intento por salir corriendo en su dirección. De haberse lanzado a sus brazos más le habría ido el lanzarse torre abajo porque ambas habrían resultado ser dos acciones de lo más insensatas.

―No hace falta ponerse así, Malfoy― se defendió Hermione antes de atacarle por ser la mejor defensa posible―. En realidad la culpa es toda tuya.

Aquello no podía ser cierto y Malfoy temió que algo grave debía sucederle a sus oídos porque tuvo que haber escuchado mal.

―¿Y eso cómo ha sido, Granger?

Hermione se cruzó de brazos adoptando su semblante más prepotente por el que muchos la tachaban de sabelotodo.

―Como estabas tardando mucho no pude evitar recordar como en primer año engañaste a Harry y Ron para tener un duelo a medianoche en el salón de los trofeos para enviar allí a Filch para que los atrapara y así meterlos en problemas con la esperanza de que los expulsasen.

El gesto serio de Malfoy mudó a una media sonrisa soñadora.

―Ah, sí. Buenos tiempos― Hermione negó con la cabeza ante semejante actitud y Malfoy regresó al presente de la situación en la que se encontraban―. En verdad habría sido una buena idea pero lo de repetirse no es lo mío, Granger, aunque si algo funciona…

El nervio de la sierpe.

―¿Podemos volver a lo que estamos, Malfoy?― le instó Hermione por mucho que eso significase encarar lo ocurrido durante el… sueño.

―Muy bien, qué es lo que quieres de mí― tal vez no la mejor elección de palabras viendo la manera en que se abrieron los ojos de Hermione y sus mejillas, con la poca luz apenas perceptible, tiñeron sus mejillas―. Quiero decir que has sido tú quien pidió este encuentro, Granger.

Cierto. Y ahora tenía que seguir adelante con ello pero cómo hacerlo… ¿qué tan directamente con la verdad?

―¿Cómo es que _lo sabes_?― le preguntó Hermione logrando mantener nerviosamente su mirada con Malfoy.

―Lo tuyo son las respuestas, Granger. O también podrías mostrarte algo más clara con tus preguntas.

Pero a pesar de la, presunta, seguridad de Malfoy, Hermione fue capaz de fijarse en la tensión que recorrió el cuerpo del slytherin… y no porque estuviera ocupada fijándose en el cuerpo de Malfoy, o no del todo por esa causa.

―Sabes muy bien de qué estoy hablando, Malfoy― y el que tratase de obligarla a hablar de ello lo dejaba aún más claro―. De ese…― no, ¿por qué exponerse del todo sin saber con total seguridad si estaban en la misma página de la historia?―, ¿por qué reaccionaste de esa manera durante el desayuno, Malfoy?

Vale, ahora sí que dejaba bien claro por qué era la bruja más inteligente aunque también era cierto que a punto estuvo de confesarse sin haber tomado previamente todas las precauciones posibles de su parte. Ahora la quaffle estaba en posesión de Malfoy.

―Te vi montando una escena en el Gran Comedor durante el baile para luego desaparecer entre la multitud― empezó a relatar Malfoy dejando a Hermione sin aliento y no porque se estuviera acercando a ella sino porque había decido darle a su pregunta de verdad una respuesta de verdad―. Por suerte ya me había librado de Parkinson al bailar con una alumna de Beauxbatons, lo cual sucedió en verdad además de que pude elegir entre varias― Hermione tendría que hacer memoria para poder recordar el enfrentamiento con Ron en el comedor y tratar de fijarse en los alrededores para comprobar que lo que decía Malfoy era cierto pero ni quería perder el tiempo en eso ni tampoco en buscarle significado a la punción en su pecho al escucharle hablar de ello―. Al salir del comedor crucé varios pasillos hasta llegar a una zona donde escuché un llanto y al acercarme curioso, pues no sonaba para nada como el de esa tal Myrtle, me encontré contigo en medio de la escalera llorando desconsoladamente.

Vale, aquello había sido tal y como lo había soñado la propia Hermione. Tal vez la focalización en el baile de Malfoy con la alumna de Beauxbatons se debía a que como, por lo que parecía ser, el sueño era compartido pues esa parte tomó más relevancia para el slytherin quien estaba soñándolo que la de la pelea de Hermione con Ron pues esto se refería principalmente a ella. Un sueño con dos soñadores que recorren dos caminos parejos que se encontraron finalmente… en unas escaleras.

―Entonces, a pesar de estar llorando, me percaté de la presencia de alguien en las escaleras y al levantar la vista te encontré a ti allí observándome en silencio mientras ascendías los escalones hasta donde me encontraba sentada.

Malfoy había eliminado, prácticamente, toda la distancia entre los dos.

―Te veías completamente... perdida. Con tu rostro marcado con la caída de tus lágrimas y los ojos enrojecidos a causa de tu desconsolado llanto…

Se notaba en la voz de Malfoy que el relato le estaba afectando casi como si en lugar de estar contándolo lo estuviera reviviendo.

―Entonces te apoyaste en un escalón y acercaste tu rostro y…

A Hermione parecía fallarle la voz pero no parecía darse cuenta allí de pie frente a Malfoy con los ojos anhelantes y su rostro alzado.

―… te consolé― susurró rozándose contra los labios de Hermione.

Se estaban besando, bebiendo de sus labios con la misma necesidad del aire para respirar y ninguno era consciente de quién había dado ese último paso aunque en estos momentos era lo que menos podía importarles. El contacto de sus labios, sus manos acariciándose, recorriendo con ansiedad el cuerpo del otro tratando de mantenerlo a su lado, verificación de que realmente estaba allí y no se trataba de algo irreal a pesar de tratarse de ellos dos, precisamente, y besándose. Pero de igual manera que se había iniciado el íntimo contacto se terminó sin saber muy bien qué motivo la comprensión de lo que estaban haciendo.

Se separaron como polos de idéntica carga, y de haber estado unos pocos pasos más cerca del borde de la torre… bueno, no hace falta decir lo que podría haber sucedido, ¿verdad?

―¿Qué estamos haciendo?― se preguntó una totalmente desconcertada Hermione para cortar a Malfoy cuando iba a responder, literalmente, a esa pregunta―. Sé lo que estamos haciendo pero no entiendo el por qué, Malfoy.

El slytherin torció el gesto ante la actitud adoptada por Hermione haciendo que se preguntase cómo era posible que segundos antes pudiera estar besándola… y que le hubiera gustado el hacerlo.

―A mí no me lo preguntes― se excusó Malfoy―… vamos, ni siquiera me gustas tanto ahora así que supongo que es lo fresco que se tiene ese sueño, y lo de explicar lo que sucedía tampoco es que sirviera de mucha ayud…

―¿Qué has dicho?― preguntó Hermione al haberse quedado solo con una parte en concreta de toda la palabrería de Malfoy quien enarcó una ceja confuso ante la pregunta de Hermione. Estaba claro que iba a tener que ser ella quien tuviera que responder a su propia pregunta. Más o menos―. ¿Has dicho que ahora ya no te gusto tanto?

Y eso es lo que se llaman palabras mayores.

―Bueno, pues sí, es verdad, ¿qué pasa? La culpa es tuya por no hacer nada para remediar _'eso'_ que tienes sobre la cabeza― se defendió Malfoy errando en lo importante de lo que había confesado.

Por fortuna para él, Hermione se dejó llevar por el último comentario del slytherin.

―¿Por no seguir llevando el pelo completamente liso? No sé qué conocimientos tienes tú peluquería y cosmética pero para poder llevar el pelo alisado de esa manera el beneficio no justificaba su coste, Malfoy. Y me parece de lo más… oh, cierto, el darle tanto valor a las apariencias es el menor de tus males.

En esta ocasión Malfoy no se cortó en hacer rodar los ojos de manera más que condescendiente porque el comentario de Hermione se lo merecía, a su juicio.

―No quería decir eso pero, por lo menos, podías ir a un término medio, Granger. Ni es el llevarlo completamente liso pero tampoco es llevarlo como sea que lo estés llevando en estos momentos porque una cosa son rizos y otra es _'eso'_ que seguro se te _'comió'_ bastantes cepillos― Hermione infló las mejillas molesta por ese comentario que, aunque cierto, resultaba inapropiado―. La verdad es que con el paso del tiempo te pareces cada vez más a mi tía y puedo asegurarte que no es ningún cumplido tratándose de alguien quien no necesita llevar _'eso'_ como peinado para parecer una verdadera lunática. Y lo digo literalmente porque está loca.

Vale, tampoco había que ser tan desagradable, aunque para los cánones habituales de Malfoy estaba siendo de lo más considerado. No es que nunca hubiera tratado de domar sus rizos pero es que resultaba de lo más cansado el tener que tratar con ellos cada día.

―No es fácil, Malfoy― admitió Hermione en voz baja―. ¿Crees qué no me gustaría tener un pelo más normal?

Lo último que necesitaba ahora mismo era que Hermione se pusiera a llorar por culpa de su cabello, por las clases o una asignatura o sus deberes tenía un pase pero, ¿por su peinado? Una chica llorando, Hermione Granger además, a solas con Draco Malfoy en la torre de Astronomía fuera de las horas permitidas de madrugada… no, eso no era nada bueno. Lo mejor era tratar de hacerle entender según los criterios a los que estaba más acostumbrada.

―¿Fácil? Seguro que sí, sobre todo tratándose de ti, Granger. ¿O no estás cada día respondiendo a cada maldita pregunta que hacen los profesores en clase sin importar de qué asignatura se trate?

Hermione soltó un gritito de protesta.

―¡Hey! Eso no es así. ¿Crees qué es fácil? Pues debo decirte que no es que sepa las preguntas, no sé, mágicamente, ¿sabes? Estudio muy duro para aprender todos los conceptos posibles.

Malfoy sonrió victoriosamente.

―Exacto, Granger.

Cierto. Nada te llega por acto de magia, por muy irónico que pudiera ser, sino que hay que esforzarse para lograr tus objetivos aunque estos puedan costarte mucho tiempo antes de poder alcanzarlos. ¿No había tardado un mes para preparar la poción multijugos en segundo año? Era verdad. Todo lo que resulta importante o de valor tiene su tiempo de espera para poder obtenerlo y esto servía tanto para los estudios como para atajar el problema de sus rizos.

―Tal vez podría hacer algo al respecto…― admitió Hermione con un hilillo de voz sintiendo sus mejillas tornarse escarlatas―, ¿hay algo más, quiero decir, que ya no te guste de mí, Malfoy?

Por una parte quería saberlo aunque por otra bien distinta era un conocimiento que podía hacerle daño, sobre todo viniendo de Draco Malfoy quien no era conocido por su buen trato… sobre todo hacia ella.

Malfoy no parecía muy dispuesto para responder aquella nueva pregunta pero, casi a regañadientes, señaló al rostro de Hermione, para sorpresa de la muchacha.

―Eso no me gusta nada― dijo de manera demasiado directa y sin tapujos.

Hermione se llevó la mano a la boca entre sorprendida y cohibida ante el tajante comentario por parte de Malfoy pero eso no quería decir que fuera a dejarle sin réplica.

―¿Ah no? Pues bien que me has besado sin mostrar tanto desagrado, Malfoy― se defendió y atacó Hermione aunque con sus mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas―. Si es que no te gusta entonces no haberme besado para empezar.

El slytherin se quedó varios segundos en silencio mirando para Hermione como si le hubiera hablado en otro idioma, incluso podría haberlo hecho en pársel, con tanta atención que el rubor de la muchacha fue acentuándose cada vez más hasta que no pudo soportar más aquella intensidad en la mirada de Malfoy.

―¿Qué?

―Eso debería decirlo yo, Granger. Si no me gustasen… te besé y eso debería dejártelo bien claro. A lo que yo me refería no era a tu boca, a tus labios, sino a tu sonrisa― le aclaró señalándole una vez más la boca.

¿Es qué tenía que decirle cualquier cosa que lograba hacer que se ruborizase?

―¿Mi sonrisa?― los dedos de Hermione se detuvieron ante sus labios―. Oh, te refieres a mis dientes. Mis incisivos frontales― pero aquello no tenía sentido―. No lo entiendo porque ahora son normales en tamaño y forma. ¿Es porque ahora ya no te podrás burlar de mí por su causa?― le acusó Hermione entre decepcionada y molesta.

―¿Cuándo me he burlado yo de ti por tus dientes si puede saberse, Granger?― le replicó Malfoy también molesto aunque en su caso por la actitud molesta adoptada por Hermione.

Hermione soltó una carcajada sin gracia.

―¡Cuándo no lo has hecho más bien, Malfoy! Por decir una vez pues… sí, ese día que… fue cuando tú…― pero por muchas vueltas que le diera Hermione no era capaz de encontrar una sola vez en la que Malfoy se hubiera burlado de ella a causa de sus incisivos. ¿Por otros motivos? Sí, pero no por sus incisivos―. Pues antes, cuando tu _Densaugeo_ los hizo crecer sin parar― añadió sin llegar a alzar la voz pero para nada convencida de sus propias palabras.

―No me reí, y eso que motivos para ello había― Hermione estuvo a punto de replicarle a voz en grito cuando Malfoy alzó una mano instándole a seguir escuchándole en silencio―. Vamos, Granger. No me digas que no te reíste a gusto de mí cuando me vi afectado por la absurda poción de Longbottom o, sin ir muy lejos, cuando ese mal llamado profesor me transformó en un hurón y me golpeó contra el suelo al punto de fracturarme un par de costillas.

La sutil sonrisa que se había formado en los labios de Hermione se borró de inmediato ante la última revelación por parte de Malfoy.

―¿Te rompiste…?

―Me rompió― le corrigió Malfoy seriamente―. ¿Qué sucede, Granger, te he estropeado tu diversión?

Sí, era cierto que se había reído con todo el asunto del hurón botador pero, ¿quién no lo habría hecho? Pues ella misma hasta que sus dos mejores amigos se empezaron a reír y ella no dudó en sumarse. Culpable por complicidad, ¿no se dice así?

―Admito que me reí pero no por lo que te hizo el profesor Moody pero luego admití que había estado mal y que podría… haberte herido. Algo que parece ser que sí hizo. Lo siento mucho, Malfoy― Hermione decidió volver a un tema más tranquilo―. ¿En verdad te gustaban más cómo tenía antes mis dientes?― le preguntó sin hacer contacto directo con la mirada―. Pero eran más grandes haciendo que destacasen sobre los demás y…

―Eran tus dientes, Granger. Los mismos que te he visto durante tres años, ¿por qué me habrían de parecer mejores tus dientes ahora? Apenas tienes quince años y seguirás creciendo y desarrollándote por lo que esos dientes que tanto te molestaban podían haberte quedado perfectos más adelante pero en cambio decidiste modificarlos así de pronto. Y yo te pregunto, si los querías cambiar, ¿por qué no los cambiaste hasta ahora?

―A mis padres no les gustaban la idea de modificar mi aspecto usando magia. Y sí, es cierto que aún me quedan bastantes años de desarrollo― una vez más un ligero rubor se mostró en sus mejillas ante dicha palabra― pudiendo haberse arreglado por su cuenta. Supongo que me afectó un poco la envidia al ver que los demás no tenían este problema. Tienes razón.

Y para sorpresa de Hermione, Malfoy sonrió abiertamente dejándola allí de pie mirando para él boquiabierta.

―Seguro que te ha sido muy duro el admitirlo, Granger. El que yo tuviera la razón― le aclaró Malfoy―. Sí, el tener que estar de acuerdo con algo que yo diga siempre ha sido demasiado para ti.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos en petulante actitud defensiva.

―Yo nunca…

―¿Te suenan los _escregutos_ de cola explosiva? Vamos, Granger, trata de admitir que no estabas de acuerdo conmigo.

Si fuera posible Hermione se cruzó de brazos con más fuerza llegando a fruncir el ceño de tal manera que casi llegó a cerrar los ojos.

―Vale, en alguna ocasión contada dices algo que puede ser tomado en consideración, Malfoy. ¿Ya estás contento?― Hermione se dio cuenta de lo absurdo de toda esta situación entre ellos―. No sé, tal vez esto siga siendo un sueño… uno en donde mantenemos las distancias― añadió como distinción del sueño previo―. Tal vez tendría que pellizcarme.

―¿Pellizcarte?― repitió Malfoy.

―Si duele no es un sueño, Malfoy. Creía que era algo comprensible incluso para ti. No creo que se trate solo de una acción muggle. ¿Cómo harías tú para saber si estás soñando o no, Malfoy?

Buena pregunta y por la cara que puso Malfoy parecía ser que se trataba de una en la que no se había parado a pensar el slytherin. Finalmente se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia.

―Yo siempre hago lo que me apetece así que no importa si se trata de un sueño o no― le respondió orgulloso de su respuesta pero Hermione le encontró un pequeño detalle de importancia.

―¿Eso quiere decir que te apetecía besarme, Malfoy?― le recordó Hermione con una media sonrisa que sería la envida del propio Malfoy.

―Si no recuerdo mal hice algo más que besarte, Granger― fue su turno de recordarle a Hermione lo sucedido en el sueño. ¿Por qué no había distancia entre ellos dos?―. Pero parece ser que no puedes dejar de pensar en mis besos aunque no me extraña nada.

Hermione se lo jugó a una carta… ¡y se lanzó a por la boca de Malfoy! El muchacho quedó sorprendido por la audacia de Hermione pero no tardó mucho en responderle el beso, y correspondérselo hasta que de pronto…

―¡Ay!― se quejó Malfoy apartándose al mismo tiempo que Hermione poniendo, ahora sí, algo de distancia entre ellos dos―. ¡Me has mordido!― le acusó mientras se lamía la zona maltratada de su labio.

―Y te ha dolido― replicó Hermione muy ufana―. Lo que quiere decir que no estamos en ningún sueño― y eso no era todo pues a Hermione, finalmente, le llegaron las primeras palabras dichas por Malfoy―. Dijiste que ahora ya no te gustaba tanto, por mi pelo y mis nuevos incisivos, pero eso quiere decir que antes sí lo hacías. Quiero preguntarte algo, Malfoy, y que me respondas con la verdad, ¿te gusto?

Malfoy giró la cabeza para no tener que mirarla a la cara pero pronto unas pequeñas manitas le cogieron a ambos lados de la cara instándole a volver a mirar al frente en donde se encontró con el cercano rostro de Hermione.

―Eres…― se notaba que se estaba mordiendo la lengua, tal vez incluso literalmente hablando― hija de muggles, gryffindor y amiga de…― más contención y eso ya era pedirle bastante a Malfoy― Potter y Weasley… así que dime, Hermione, ¿crees qué me resultaría sencillo el besarte sin un motivo de peso?― pero aunque Hermione quería hablar, decirle muchas cosas y preguntarle muchas más, se quedó allí mirándole con creciente intensidad en su anhelante mirada mientras esperaba oír esas palabras―. ¿Y yo te gusto?― le preguntó Malfoy devolviéndosela a Hermione.

―¡Hey, no es justo!― se quejó Hermione cuando Malfoy en lugar de responderle le devolvió su pregunta pero cuando apartó sus manos se encontró con que las manos de Malfoy acudieron raudas para mantenérselas donde se encontraban acariciándole el rostro. A Hermione le costó hablar tras esto pero, a duras penas, lo logró―. Yo… pregunté primero, Malfoy.

―Sí, pero a ti te gusta más responder preguntas que hacerlas, Granger.

Tan cerca, el cálido contacto de su piel, sus manos sobre su rostro, la intensidad en sus miradas y, no lo último, el movimiento de sus labios al hablar. ¿Querían ambos una respuesta a sus preguntas? Pero nadie dijo que para darla tuvieran que hablar, ¿verdad?

Draco y Hermione se besaron en silencio bajo el cielo nocturno sobre la torre de Astronomía del colegio de Hogwarts conscientes, y al mismo tiempo algo ajenos, de la importancia y repercusión que tendrían sus sentimientos para el devenir no solo de las vidas de sus familias, amigos y allegados sino de todo el mundo mágico.

El slytherin y la gryffindor.

El _sangre pura_ y la _sangre sucia_.

El hijo de una familia de magos y la hija de una familia de muggles.

Draco Malfoy y Hermione Jean Granger.

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
><strong>END<strong>or**Fin**  
>― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―<p>

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling, quien no está tecleando nada de esto, es la poseedora de este gran y rico universo de Harry Potter… e incluso de una enorme parte de este fic al concurrir por sus libros -.-U ¿y qué me queda para mí? **¡El Dramione!** Bueno, supongo que no está tan mal entonces, ¿verdad?

Se suponía que solo iba a escribir lo escrito en el primer capítulo pero, sin saber muy bien por qué o cómo, fui añadiendo palabra tras palabra tratando, no sé, de encontrar un sentido a toda la situación pero lo único que logré fue enredarme cada vez más con todo hasta terminar la historia como lo ha hecho.

Cierto, en ocasiones surge en la historia una especie de epílogo y en otras no, por mucho que en ocasiones sí lo haga pero luego de escribir, y en ocasiones de escribir bastante, me doy cuenta de que no va a ninguna parte y por eso no lo subo. En esta ocasión, por el motivo que fuera, sí hubo una _pequeña_ continuación… tal vez habría sido mejor que no -.-U

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
